Second Chance at Choosing
by AnimeFan202
Summary: Sora is beginning to regret choosing Matt over Tai. She pays him a visit while Matt's on tour. But will it tear an engaged Kari and TK apart if they stay together behind Matt's back?
1. Prologue

**I guess this is sort of the prologue...**

**Prologue**

Sora looked out her upstairs window, out onto the busy street and wondered where her life had gone.

With a husband who was gone frequently and no children to keep her company.

Her gaze fell onto her bedside table where there was a younger picture of the digidestined. They had all seemed so carefree back then. All they had to do was save the world.

And Sora would take fighting Myotismon again over any romance problem.

Her eyes stayed on a boy with wild brown hair and bright blue goggles that seemed to suit him so well.

"Oh, Tai..." she whispered almost inaudibly. "How could I have chosen so wrong?"

**Good? Bad? Leave a review please! I want to know if I should continue!**


	2. Chapter One: Road Trip

**Wow! I didn't set a certain amount I wanted (I never do it sounds too demanding and will the have the opposite affect if you ask me,) but I already have 5 reviews so I figured I should probably update!**

**Chapter One: Road Trip**

"But Mom!"

"I already said no, Kumiko! You can go see your friends some other weekend. You already knew that we're going to go see your father's parents this Saturday. Now, you go sort this out with your friend."

Kumiko scowled and stomped out of the room to call her friend and sort this out.

Yolei was having a typical, stressful day. This only continued as she trip over her son's blocks while trying to get into the kitchen. "Etsuko! How many times do I have to tell you to pick up your toys before going on to something else?" She asked, exasperated.

Etsuko peeked out sheepishly from the other room.

Yolei had just started washing the dishes even though it was Ken's turn when Hotaru awoke from his afternoon nap and started to wail.

Yolei sighed, dried off her hands, and went to go get him.

Being a mother resulted in a hectic life. She couldn't see how her parents could manage with _five_ kids. Especially since Yolei knew that she herself was not a particularly easy child. She was much like Kumiko, though, minus the glasses, Kumiko was the living replica of her father.

As she picked up her youngest son and began to sooth him she thought about the time when she had only wanted one child. Mimi only had one child and she was equally as busy.

Hikaru was a sweet boy, but Mimi was busy with her cooking show.

As Hotaru stopped crying she smiled contentedly. Oh yes, it was a hectic life, but she wouldn't trade anyone for it.

...

For Sora, this wasn't the case. She and Matt had been married for years now, but no child had ever come.

Could you call this fate? Were they not meant to be together?

When she was younger and arguing with her mother, Sora had tried to see the problem from her mother's perspective. As difficult as it seemed, Sora had never not wanted to be a mother herself.

She sighed. Moping did her no good, but Matt had been gone for two weeks now and she had done every single household chore there was. There were times that she wished that Biyomon was messier just so that she'd have something to do.

But Biyo was well aware of her wallowing and she thought that being meticulously neat was making things easier on Sora.

The phone rang and Sora's hand shot out to the bedside table. Perhaps Matt was coming home early. If this was the case she knew he would be bummed about it, but maybe they would have a child soon if he could just spend a little more time at home.

When she brought the phone up to her ear it was and exuberant Kari. "Sora, you're coming for the dress fitting next weekend, right?"

"Yeah of course." Kari and T.K.'s wedding was drawing ever closer. All weddings for digidestined were a cause for a massive headache, but it seemed to have no effect on Kari. But Sora knew that T.K. was trying to do as much as possible to keep from a cranky, over-stressed fiancé.

Digidestined weddings were always such a big deal because there were always huge wedding parties. Soon the people planning the wedding were just as exhausted as the future bride and groom. Not to mention that there were certain people, like Davis for instance, who never really grew up on the inside and it showed on the outside.

To be honest, Sora was looking forward to it. Who would have thought that Sora Takenouchi would ever be excited about going out with her friends just to put on a dress? But she was Sora Ishida now...

Kari had hung up; Sora was sure she had a million other things to do at that time so she wasn't surprised that the conversation had been so short.

She walked across the room to one of her many filing cabinets. This was wasn't for any official papers though. Sora had a picture of every digidestined and their family.

The most recent one was of T.K. and Kari. They were under a cherry blossom tree in the springtime. It was last spring; the day they'd announced their engagement. It wasn't really much of a surprise. Everyone had been waiting for it to happen. T.K. had his arms around her. Kari was pressed up against his chest, but had her head turned to us, and exultant smile adorning her face.

Sora thought back to when they'd found out that she and Matt were engaged. T.K. of course had been notified ahead of time. But that night Matt and the boys were going out partying. Matt would tell them then. Sora had been with the girls over at Yolei's house.

_At the time Yolei had been pregnant with her and Ken's first child, Kumiko, so, unlike the boys, the girls didn't do any drinking that night._

_There was a distinct difference between Sora's announcement and Kari's. Kari and T.K.'s engagement had been met with cheers. Sora and Matt's had been met with a shocked silence._

"_Congratulations." Mimi had said a bit weakly. _

"_What's wrong?" Sora had asked after no one had said anything._

"_Well, uh..." Kari had blushed as Yolei escaped to the bathroom just because she'd had an excuse to. _

_Once Kari's cheeks lit up it had all sunk in and the look on her face must of shown it._

"_You guys thought I'd be with..." At the time she hadn't been able to even say his name for embarrassment encompassed her as Kari looked down._

"_Well," she said quietly "I know you and Matt have been going out for a while and everything, but..."_

"_Oh, Sora!" burst out Mimi as Yolei came back into the room. "We didn't think you would actually __**marry**__ him!"_

"_But... if he's who you want..." They were the first words Yolei had said since the news had come out. She was obviously trying to be fair, though she didn't seem too much happier than anyone else in the room._

"_He is!" Sora had said fervently. At the time she had been determined to prove them wrong. She and Matt __**did**__ belong together!_

But, at the time, she'd been so sure she loved Matt.

She replaced the one of T.K. and Kari and took out one of three people.

In this picture, Tai and his wife Jalissa were standing together. In Tai's arms was his one month old daughter, Tia.

This was a memorable photo in many ways. This was Tai's first and only child. And secondly, Jalissa had been killed in a car wreck a month later.

Tai hadn't seen anyone since. Tia was eight years old now, and Tai put every effort he could into make sure she was happy. Tia was his princess.

She looked just like him too. Kumiko was Ken's female replica, Tia was Tai's.

Tia had never known her mother... Jalissa had been sweet, but there had always seemed to be something missing from her and Tai's relationship. They didn't have the same closeness as Joe and Mimi. And they'd never had the sort of spark that Yolei and Ken had. Or the sense of rightness that went with T.K. and Kari.

Now that she thought of it... what did she and Matt have? After coming up with no answer she put the picture back and carefully closed the cabinet.

Normally, Sora was not one for hasty decisions that weren't thought through correctly. If she had taken time to think about it, Sora probably could've thought of hundreds upon hundreds of reasons as to why she shouldn't go through with this.

But she ignored this thought and grabbed her car keys.

She was going to go pay Tai a visit.

**Read and Review Please! Okay, I tried to make this kinda long because the Prologue was so short. I don't own Digimon. I know in the show Sora and Matt had two kids, but that would mess up the story.**

**Kumiko is 11, Etsuko is 6, Hotaru will be turning 1 in about a month. **

**Tia is 8.**

**And Hikaru is 12.**

**Thanks to firefoxsucks, DarkbladerX666, bored100, patroclo, and Lachelle92 for reviewing!**


	3. Chapter Two: Visitor

Whoa! 20 reviews already!

Chapter 3: Visitor

**Once Sora was in her car and off she had thought it would be easy. But guilt was beginning to gnaw at her.**

_**What's the big deal, Conscience? What's so sinister about going to visit an old friend you haven't seen in months?**_

**If you thought about it that way it didn't seem so wrong. But for some reason, it felt wrong to just show up. So she called Kari. **

**"Hello?"**

**"Hi, Kari. Sorry. I know you're busy and everything."**

**"Oh, not at all! What's up?"**

**"I just wanted to let you know that I'm coming down there for a little while. I think I'll rent a hotel room or something."**

**"... Sora? Is everything alright with you and Matt?"**

**Damn. She should've picked Yolei. Kari could be way too perceptive sometimes.**

**"Of course!" Even to her own ears she sounded just a little too enthusiastic. "Matt's on tour right now and I just thought I'd get away from the emptiness of the house for a while. Maybe I could help out with the wedding or something."**

**"Oh. Okay." she seemed to perk up considerably. "There's no need to get a hotel room when you've got friends down here. I'm sure Tai and Tia would be glad to have you stay over their house. I'd invite you over, but it's a little crazy around here lately."**

**"Yeah, I get it. Thanks Kari."**

**"Sure. Bye."**

**"I'll see you soon. Bye." Sora sighed and hung up.**

**She'd got her invitation to come... if only it had been from Tai.**

**Tai's P.O.V.**

"Mmmnnnnoof!" Tai grunted as his eight-year-old daughter leaped onto him.

He opened his eyes and was met with the sight of the bright red letters of his digital clock. 10:43. Ugh... why did Tia always have to get up so early?

"C'mon Dad! You promised we'd go running today!"

Tai sighed and groggily raised his head from his pillow. It was true. He had. He'd even prepared for this. He'd made sure to fall asleep in a light t-shirt and his running shorts.

He sat up and slipped off the bed and onto his feet.

Tia ran off to get her sneakers as Tai started lacing up his own. Tia's first soccer game was next weekend. Tia was a natural, but she was still determined to practice more than any other kid on her team.

His eyes slid across the walls to his bedside table. On it was his picture of Jalissa. All the others had been hidden from view, but he kept this one on his table always, if only for Tia's sake.

Her serene smile almost made him shudder. Everyone has skeletons in their closet... He sighed, stood up and began to stretch out; he was sure his daughter was doing this in the other room.

His cell phone buzzed and he caught it right before it fell off the bedside table. He'd gotten a new text from Kari.

He flipped the phone lightly onto his bed without even opening it up to read the text. Kari had sent him so many lately.

He almost rolled his eyes. Don't get me wrong, he was thrilled T.K. and Kari were finally getting married, and he was glad that Kari was so happy. She was practically glowing these days. Sure he himself had had his own wedding, but still... he was sure T.K. didn't call Matt this much for wedding advice! And T.K. had taken it upon himself to do most of the planning. He wanted Kari to stay this happy and not get overwhelmed.

Not that Kari hadn't been doing any of the work. She'd just been planning what everyone in the wedding party would be doing and wearing and where they would stand. But having so many people could be a downer. Kari didn't always get the news across in time.

A perfect example of this would be when Tai had spent hours in a store looking for a tuxedo. He'd gone home, discouraged, only to find that, when Kari texted him and hour later, that she'd already had the perfect one picked out for him.

Yeah, times like that could get annoying.

Ever since his wife had died, Sora had come to his mind more and more often. Not that she hadn't before, but this time the guilt wasn't killing him as much. It still nagged at his mind, but now it wasn't to the full extent. He no longer had to feel guilty about being married because he no longer was. But Sora's status on this hadn't changed in the least.

As his mind slid to her, he silently berated himself. A one-sided love was one thing. That could be considered okay. A one-sided love for a married woman was something else completely.

_The boys had been walking to the bar. Matt's explanation had been that they didn't see each other enough._

_It had made sense to Tai. The whole digidestined means team mates forever thing had always made perfect sense in his mind. He'd been glad they were going to see each other. But he hadn't understood why the girls weren't being invited._

_Cody had been the first to notice._

"_Matt!" he'd exclaimed._

"_Yes?" Matt had drawn out the word in a suggestive way. He'd known that Cody had picked up on the engagement ring._

"_You asked her!" This had been met by a chorus of congratulations and surprise._

_Tai's first thoughts, though, had been of confusion. Ask who what? Then he too noticed the engagement ring._

_Immediately his heart had sunk. He hadn't seen Sora in a while. So they were getting married...._

_The cheers had carried down the street. Tai was never much of an actor, but Matt had been in his own personal heaven and, though Cody had shot him a worried look, he hadn't noticed the almost dismal tone that had gone along with Tai's congratulations._

_But any boy who'd noticed Tai's sudden change of attitude was soon caught up in Matt's happiness and it was forgotten._

_Even Joe had gotten a hangover the next morning, but Tai had gotten himself completely wasted for different reasons than the rest..._

He heard the doorbell ring and then he heard Tia open the door to greet their visitor.

Tai sighed. He knew Tia was just like he had been at her age, too outgoing at times. How many times did he have to tell Tia not to open the door if she wasn't absolutely sure who was on the other side? Tia wasn't tall enough yet to see through the little window on the door.

He couldn't hear their visitor's voice clearly, but he could guess that it was female.

Then Tia came running back to his room. She said the last thing he would've expected, "Dad! Aunt Sora's here!"

**Review please! Just so you know, I love flashbacks so there'll be a lot of them! That and it'll help to explain Tai and Sora's story a bit better.**

**I don't own Digimon. **

**Wow, you guys have no idea how amazed I was with the amount of reviews I got. Thanks so much!**


	4. Chapter Three: Catching Up

**Chapter Three: Catching Up**

Tai's heart seemed to beat three times faster than usual with his daughter's words. Sora... Wow, he sure as hell hoped he wasn't hallucinating.

When he rushed out to the door.... there she was! Tai could feel his face form a grin.

Sora seemed a bit awkward standing in the doorway, but more or less happy to have completed her journey.

"Oh... uh... hey Sora."

"Hi. Sorry. Did I wake you up? I called Kari and she said that I'd be able to stay here, but if it's too much trouble I can just-"

"No! It's fine. Come in! Hang on a minute." As Sora closed the door behind her Tai raced back to his room. He snatched up his cell phone and sure enough Kari's message read:

**Hey Tai.**

**Sora called. She said she was coming down for a visit so I told her it wouldn't be a problem if she stayed with you.**

**Talk to you soon!**

**-Kari**

The only time he didn't check her message.... it just figures.

When he returned to the kitchen Sora was chatting amiably with Tia. When Sora looked up and saw Tai she seemed a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry." said Tai, "I uh, didn't get a chance to look at Kari's messages today."

"Like I said, if it's too much trouble-"

"No! It's fine. I doesn't take long to get the guest room set up." As happy as he was to see Sora, he couldn't help but realize how much this situation sucked. They'd use to be best friends, not to mention partners in the digital world and team mates on the soccer field. When had it become so awkward to talk to her?

Tia cleared her throat pointedly. Tai looked at her. He'd completely forgotten about their scheduled run. But one look out the window gave him his perfect excuse.

"Tia, it looks like it's going to pour soon. Maybe you could see if Jovi is home instead?"

"Fine." But Tia added in an eye roll that neither Tai nor Sora missed. Sora giggled, Tai rolled his own eyes. Under any other circumstances, Tai would've loved to be out running through the rain.

"I'll be right back." Tai said to Sora who nodded.

Tai and his daughter headed out the door. Jovi didn't live far away, but her apartment building was across the street.

"Thanks." said Tai when Tia darted inside after Jovi's mother opened the door.

"No problem." she said with a good-natured, motherly smile. "We love to have Tia over."

Tai smiled, nodded then headed back across the street. Just before he got to the entrance of his own apartment building the first drops started to fall.

He smiled and caught one in the palm of his hand. Thank God for the rain.

...

Sora had not been able to just sit around the table and wait for Tai to return.

Almost immediately after they left she had gotten up and started a pot of coffee. But before it was finished Kari sent her a message labeled: **HHEELLPP!!!!**

**There have been some complications. Would you be able to design a dress for me?**

Sora smiled and sent back: **Of course. Don't worry about it.**

...

Kari ,however, was doing a fair bit of worrying.

T.K. sighed for the millionth time. "Calm down, honey. Sora said she'd be able to fix it."

"I know it's just... look how she signed the message."

T.K. took the phone from his fiancé. He stared for a second when he saw it. Sora had signed it Sora Takenouchi. Sora hadn't gone by the last name Takenouchi for years...

Finally he said, "I'm sure it's nothing." And he handed Kari back her hot pink phone.

Kari wrung her hands. "I hope so... T.K. I set something up so that she'd stay with Tai during her visit!"

T.K. froze once more. Why did everything always have to be so complicated? But still, Sora was married to Matt!

He knew Matt couldn't stand to be away for so long and even after all this time he was still head over heels in love with Sora. And Sora felt the same way, right?

That was the problem. He just couldn't be sure anymore.

No one could.

...

Sora jumped when Tai opened the door. Then she immediately felt foolish. It was his house after all.

But Sora had been used to being more or less alone. She truly had been living under a rock. Silence could be as much of a blessing as it was a burden.

"Coffee's done." she said as Tai sat down.

"Oh. Thanks." She set down a cup in front of him and one in front of her as she sat down across from him.

"So..." he said. "What brings you down here? I've never heard of someone coming down this early for a wedding." he teased lightly.

Sora gave him a small smile, but that was such a loaded question. "I... just needed to get away from it all." But get away from what? The quiet? The loneliness?

"Like last time?"

"No!"

They both seemed to shudder and look down.

Tai wished fervently that he hadn't said it and Sora was wishing the same thing just as much.

But never the less, the memory came back to both of them.

_They had been a younger and more ignorant Tai and Sora, but Tai and Sora none the less._

_Sora had been quite upset that day. Matt was always busy. She gone to Tai for comfort. After all, what was so strange about that when he had been her best friend? _

_The answer, my friend, is everything when you took into consideration that Tai had wanted passionately to be in Matt's position. _

_He sure would've been around for her more._

_They'd met at midnight under a willow tree by a lake in the park._

...

Sora shuddered once more. She had been seventeen and so had Tai.

One thing had led to another and it had ended with Sora losing her virginity to her best friend, not her boyfriend that fateful night.

The two of them had been plagued with guilt and it had been one of the many things that had driven them apart for so many years.

"No." she said. "I don't want to repeat the past."

But the problem was, she just wasn't so sure.

**Review please!**

**I don't own Digimon. Ah, another complication. :)**


	5. Chapter Four: Because it's nothing

**Chapter Four: Because it's nothing**

_"Where is that girl?"_

_"She's up on the roof again." Sora's mother sighed._

_"Goodness!" One of her aunts laughed. "I'll never understand what she does up there, all by her lonesome!"_

_"That makes two of us."_

They'd never get it. The woman sitting on the rooftop was still Sora, but she was a very different girl than her thirteen year old self that had taken to sitting on her roof.

Why did she sit on the roof? Because of the sky of course. The sky led to freedom. It was the best place to either drown yourself in deep thinking, or just release all of your worries in one breath. Coming up here to think was a habit she'd picked up after their adventure in the Digital World was over.

But this was different. There was something that was not at all relaxing about Tai's roof. It wasn't like the roof of her childhood where sometimes she'd just sit up there for hours, listening to the din of her mother's flower shop.

And it wasn't the roof of her adulthood. The roof on the house that she and Matt shared was peaceful because of the quietness. Sora loved the country; your thinking wasn't constantly being interrupted by honking horns and hurrying, cross people. You didn't get pointed out to by hundreds of passerby.

Sora enjoyed the quiet peace her house gave, but she would much rather be here. As much as she loved the country, she'd grown up in a place buzzing with activity and perhaps it had been a terrible mistake to leave it. She had a feeling of belonging whenever she was in a city for even a short amount of time.

Besides, she couldn't remember the last time her house had truly felt like a home. It was like a shelter for her and a temporary rest stop for her husband.

Tai was inside, setting up the guest room. Because that's what she was... a guest. Sora sighed... would she ever find a place where she truly belonged?

...

Not five minutes after their conversation was over and Kari had migrated to the next room to see what else was left to be done about their wedding, T.K.'s phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, T.K. How's the wedding planning going? Kari must be ecstatic."

"Oh hey Matt! Yeah, everything's going great. Are you busy?"

"I think tonight's the first break we've had in our schedule since sometime last week." he laughed.

"So what's up?"

"Well our next concert is in our old hometown stadium. How great is that!?"

"That's awesome!" And he meant it, but it only took a second for T.K. to stiffen up. His thoughts had unwillingly gone to Sora. But he shook his head, forcing the thought out. There's was nothing going on between Tai and Sora... he decided. She was just visiting an old friend!

He'd missed some of what his brother had said, but it ended with: "Our tour should be ending right in time for your wedding."

"That's great." But his voice must have lacked a noticeable amount of enthusiasm because Matt picked up on it.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah it's just... all this planning is tiring, you know?"

"Yeah. Believe me, I know! I never want to go back to those days! I can't remember ever being so stressed! It made defeating Piedmon seem like a piece of cake!"

"Well for you it was!" T.K. laughed. "You didn't actually do anything!"

"Sorry to tell you, bro, but turning back and forth from keychain to human isn't my favorite thing in the world."

T.K. grinned. It was a joke commonly used between members of the digidestined. But he had something else nagging at his thoughts.

Matt didn't want to go back to the pre-wedding days... but what if what came next were divorce days?

...

Sora looked over as Tai slid the hatch that led up to the roof from the ladder in one of their closets over. He stuck his head up and grinned at her, pleased with himself. "Room's ready."

"Thanks." She grinned at him back. Tai had that effect on people. His laugh and smile had always been infectious.

But she didn't leave his roof until after another good ten minutes. She'd hoped there'd be a sunset to watch tonight, but it looked like it would start raining again soon.

She rose more gracefully than she had when she was a kid. She wiped off the seat of her pants to no effect. The roof had been damp and now so was she. Yolei would've freaked out. Mimi it would've bothered. But Sora didn't really care.

She headed back down the ladder. This wasn't done quite so gracefully, because it's hard to find a graceful way to climb up and down a ladder.

Everything in the guest room was surprisingly neat. Her suitcase lay on her bed, waiting to be unpacked however she liked. Tai had really dusted his heart out in here....

But Sora quickly spotted the one place he'd missed. The top of the handle to the door of the closet was still thickly-coated with dust.

She got up a bit excitedly and headed for the door. Sora's sense of adventure hadn't been anymore diminished as the days went past than Tai's childishness had.

The dust left a print on her hand but she took no notice. The closet was frighteningly close to empty. There would've been to reward to her eagerness... if she hadn't noticed the wooden box in the corner.

...

In the background of Matt's phone was a shout. "Hey Matt! You still part of this band or not?!"

Matt chuckled. "Sorry, gotta go. I think they're planning something for our next performance."

"Sure. Bye."

"See you soon, kid."

T.K. clicked his phone off seconds after Matt did.

When he turned around he found Kari standing in the doorway. "You didn't tell him, did you?" She asked in a quiet, almost disappointed voice.

"Of course not!" T.K. winced at his own harsh snap. He tried to make his voice reasonable, at the least, but it still came out a bit cool. "We decided that nothing whatsoever is happening, didn't we?"

T.K. left and Kari walked to the window.

Her face held a sorrowful, defeated expression.

_Oh... but what if something is?_

...

A cloud of dust puffed off the cover as Sora lifted it away and gently set it down.

In it seemed to be a bunch of letters.

_This is none of my business_ she thought suddenly. She quickly chased these thoughts away. What was so bad about going through a box of old forgotten letters anyway? For all she knew, this was a box full of all the love letters Tai had gotten in their junior high and high school years.

But after reading the tone of the first one, it became apparent that these letters held something much more serious than a schoolgirl crush.

Tai,

How could you've let this happen? Sorry, I know this is hard for you. Mom just came home, sorry. 

Talk to u soon.

- Kari

The response read:

_Please Kari, don't say anything yet!_

_I just need some time to straighten this out!!!_

_-Tai_

You could have all the time in the world and if she really is it won't matter!

Just remember, I'm always here for you.

Your loving sister,

-Kari

"Sora!"

Sora spun around. Tai stood in the doorway with a stricken, almost panicky expression on his face.

"Tai..." she responded almost inaudibly.

He came in, almost cautiously and sat down a few feet away. "How much did you read?" he managed finally.

"Just the first three." But she could see that that was enough. "Tai," she started again. "What happened? Who were you and Kari talking about?"

"Sora..." he murmured and looked down. When he looked back up his face was stricken. But the determined look stated that he'd made up his mind to just come right out and say it. "I only married Jalissa because she was pregnant with Tia."

**Review please!**

**And so the drama continues!!!**

**I don't own Digimon.**


	6. Chapter Five: Commitment

**Chapter Five: Commitment**

Sora sat, staring at him in surprise. She was a bit stiff from the shock, but at least she was fairly sure she wasn't gaping at him like an idiot with her mouth open.

Tai seemed a bit surprised too. And Sora couldn't blame him. Of course this had never meant to come out! And if she hadn't gone browsing through his stuff it never would have...

Both faces seemed to redden with embarrassment at the same time.

Then the door from the kitchen slammed. "Dad? Aunt Sora? I'm home!" Tia cried, dragging out the last word.

Tai scrambled to his feet to go greet his daughter. He shot Sora a look, but she didn't have to be told not to say anything.

Sora stared after him for a moment. Did Tai love Tia? Absolutely. More than anything in the world. Not all mistakes were bad... In fact, Tia was the best thing that ever happened to Tai.

Now the real question... was what she was doing a mistake? And would her mistake turn out so well? Probably not.

But somehow.... she just couldn't bring herself to stop.

...

Tai's head was literally spinning. If it wasn't for the fact that he never got sick, and that he'd just confessed to Sora something Izzy and Kari didn't even know, Tai would've suspected that he'd at last fallen ill.

Tia walked through the kitchen, looking glum.

"What's wrong?"

Tia shrugged and sat down at the table. "Jovi's mom forgot about a doctor's appointment."

"Aw, that stinks. But you know what?"

He'd captured her attention now. She looked up. "What?" She asked a bit skeptically.

"Tonight we'll go out for ice cream, okay?" Tai felt the need to soak his troubles in ice cream as much as Tia could forget her disappointment in her's."

Even as an eight-year-old, Tia could scheme fairly well. "Will Aunt Sora be there?"

Tai started. He hadn't planned on leaving Sora out, but he really hadn't expected his daughter to bring it up.

"Uh... yeah. Of course." Tai composed himself rather quickly, but his daughter left the room with a sly, triumphant smile.

...

At Tia's insistence, they went for ice cream at about four-thirty. Before dinner. Her planning was pretty obvious, except for the fact that this was being planned by someone considered too young for dating, much less set someone else up.

Halfway through her ice cream Tia suggested that Tai and Sora have dinner together tonight.

The two being so unsubtly set up choked on their ice cream cones at almost the exact same moment.

Tia grinned making the freckles she'd gotten from her mother stick out.

The two just stared at her for a moment. Then, cutting her father off right before he was about to object, she continued, "Jovi and I can finish our play-date. You heard how sorry her mom was. She loves having me over. She wouldn't mind."

Sora masked her grin by scrutinizing Tai's daughter. Tia hadn't gotten her plotting ability from Jalissa, that much she was sure of. Despite how many times Tai's rushing into things almost got them killed, it was a trait she missed. Ever since growing up Tai had matured a little. (Something they'd all joked that he'd never do.) And ever since the birth of his daughter Tai had been downright responsible. Tia was sweet, but she had more of her father in her than anyone knew.

In the end neither adult could think up a legitimate excuse.

And that is how they ended up eating dinner together at a restaurant. They sat across from each other at the table.

It was more than a little awkward, but one awkward night wouldn't kill them. The question was: How many awkward nights were to come?

Not soon after they started their meal Sora broke the silence. "I can't believe your eight-year-old is guilt-tripping her friend's mother into having her stay for the night. She so gets that from you."

Tai was thoughtful for a moment. "That's funny. Most people say I'm lucky... because she's just like Jalissa."

"No." Sora was thoughtful too. "On the outside she may seem like her mother... but on the inside she's all you."

She stabbed him softly, playfully with her fork and smiled.

Tai laughed and faked pain. "Okay, for that I get the rest of your chicken."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

Damn, did this bring back childhood memories or what?

"One piece." she relented.

So naturally Tai went for the biggest one.

Sora rolled her eyes, but Tai got it. Now they seemed like almost every other couple here, though granted they were louder than most.

At that moment the speakers in the restaurant started working. _Of course_ thought Sora. Her emotions right then deserved something between an eye roll and a blush. Of course their table was right under the speaker. Tai listened and noted what the slight blush was for.

_L is for the way you look at me._

_O is for the only one I see._

_V is very, very extraordinary._

_E is even more than anyone that you adore can_

_Love is all that I can give to you_

He worked on blocking it out and tried to get into the subject he'd been dying to get an answer to almost since she'd first arrived.

Sora seemed to be blocking it out as well.

"So how are things with you and Matt?"

Sora started. This was the last conversation she wanted to have. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I just can't see why you would come so early to the wedding, and to _my _house, if everything was alright."

"Kari invited me to your house." She said defensively.

"Yeah, and how fast was your heart beating when she suggested it?"

It was childish, flinging insults at each other like this, but Sora couldn't help but get just a little angry.

"Stop being such an ass Tai!" She hissed.

They said no more. The bill was paid for and they left. The waiter sent them a worried look that Sora made a point to erase from her memory.

In the car Tai spoke again. Softer and more gentle. "Look Sora... I'm not trying to... be an ass. But I just wish you'd tell me what's wrong. I mean, we are still friends, right?" His tone was hopeful, almost pleading.

"We are." She confirmed just as quietly. Then she sighed. There was no way to get out of not telling him, not unless she wanted to kill an amazing friendship. "It's just kinda... you know, lonely. Matt's on tour so often these days."

"Maybe he's just not as into you as he should be."

Sora's head snapped up and she burst out hotly, "He's plenty into me! He's my husband."

"He's not into you like I am." Tai admitted.

Sora was shocked at how simply he came out and said it. But then, Tai had no wife or lover to stay faithful to.

"And you know what?" Tai continued. His voice was softer than ever, but Sora couldn't remember it ever being so intense. "I don't think you're into him like you're into me."

**Review please! Thank you so much to those who've reviewed and I'm so sorry I couldn't get this up faster.**

**I don't own Digimon.**

**Seriously guys, thank you. I really appreciate it. :) I would make you all brownies... but I think it might kill my computer if I tried to send them to you....**

**BTW, the song in the restaurant was L-O-V-E if anyone want to look it up. The version I was listening to was by Nat King Cole, but I know there are a lot of different versions.**


	7. Chapter Six: Innocence

**Chapter Six: Innocence**

Sora stiffened a bit and the atmosphere seemed to tense up right along with her. Tai kept his eyes on the road, not permitting himself even a glance to his companion.

Sora was blind to everything around her. It's funny how the human mind worked... Right now what she saw was a memory of Tai and herself. They were laughing. It was right after one of their private, extra soccer practices. She knew immediately that it was her heart that had conjured up this memory.

Was she into Tai? Oh, definitely. It was about impossible to lie to herself about that any longer. And was it really necessary to lie to Tai when he already knew? Probably not, but where would she be if she admitted that?

So they loved each other. Sora had always loved Tai, as a friend if nothing else. But that was just fine. This kind of love just wasn't okay. Not now at least...

So, caught in the dilemma, Sora said nothing.

To break the silence most likely, Tai turned on the radio. Just her luck... it was one love song after another...

"Oh, god dammit all!" Sora cried before jamming the off button.

The silence that enveloped them wasn't at all friendly. Sora began to feel extremely uncomfortable. Sure, she'd basically exploded at him, but it wasn't like Tai to be this quiet. Now was the time when he should make some crack about how she shouldn't take her anger out on the innocent electronics.

Sora even had her reply good and ready. _How would you like it if I punched you out the window instead?_

_Well, you'd be screwed if you still wanted a ride home._

_I can drive perfectly well myself, thank you very much!_

Then Tai would chuckle and they'd go back to saying nothing. It wouldn't exactly be an accepted apology, but at least if they'd done this Sora would know that all was forgiven.

But nothing was said.

Sora sighed. She eased up on her death grip of the seat and crossed her arms over her chest. How had something as innocent as going out for ice cream ended up in this?

She glanced over at Tai suspiciously when she thought she saw him smirk.

But Tai's expression was safely blank. With one hand (he only used one even though they'd stopped at a red light) Tai took out a CD out of the glove compartment of his car. Sora didn't miss that he had to reach over her to get it.

This motion suggested that Tai was no longer upset. Not surprising, Tai was too playful to hold a grudge. Tai popped the CD into the CD player of his car and turned it up.

Sora immediately recognized _Mood Rings _by **Relient K **playing. She whipped her head over to him, ignoring the crack in her neck, with mock hurt.

Tai was openly smirking now.

"That's not funny!" she snapped.

"It's hilarious and you know it." Tai retorted.

Sora didn't laugh, but there was an immense amount of relief flooding her system. All was forgiven after all.

Everything seemed fine when they arrived at Jovi's house to pick up Tia. The two were pleasant enough, but Tia seemed to notice that her father and her "aunt" weren't standing as close as they could be.

Tia must've let Jovi in on her little plan because the young girl kept giggling and shooting glances at the two adults.

Tia said goodbye and filled the two in on everything she and Jovi had done that night on the way home. Well, almost anything. She purposely left out anything about she and Jovi planning further.

That night after Sora had gotten ready for bed, she went to go say goodnight to Tai and Tia. Sure, saying goodnight to Tai wasn't totally necessary and was pushing it a bit, but Sora did it anyway. Tai had gotten his chance to cross the lines this evening. Now it was her turn.

She found him tucking in his daughter who'd also been getting ready for bed. Sora stood a bit hesitantly outside the doorway.

She didn't really think there was anything wrong with eavesdropping this time. I mean, what could they really be talking about. It couldn't be anything important. Boy, was she wrong!

"Daddy, why don't you and Aunt Sora date?"

"It's not that simple, honey. Your Aunt Sora's already married."

Sora could almost see Tia pouting. "So what? If she was so happily married she wouldn't be over here."

Tai was silent. Probably the smartest decision because Tia was right. And Tia knew she was right. But Tia continued, "Besides, you've got dibs. You've been in love with her since you were, like, ten!"

Sora quickly ran off to her room. Ten? How would Tia know that? Did they talk about her often?

It was hard to sleep that night. The secrets hiding in the bedroom's closet were worse than any childhood monster, and after gnawing at her for hours, Sora got up and unearthed the rest. They'd considered giving Tia up for adoption?

It seemed that Kari had told T.K. and it had been her brother-in-law that had pushed Tai into asking for Jalissa's hand in marriage.

Sora didn't want to think this about T.K., but if by doing so T.K.'d hoped that Tai would stop gawking over her he was wrong.

Had Tai been miserable married to Jalissa? No.

But would he have been happier married to her? Absolutely.

The thought she fell asleep on wasn't necessarily a happy or even peaceful one. Would she herself have been happier married to Tai?

She didn't even want to consider the possibility, but she knew the answer. Probably.

...

The next day Sora didn't even want to think about staying in the house longer than she had to. And she purposefully left before Tia or Tai got up, knowing that Tia would try to push her into doing something with her father. Sora left a note, then took off in her car for the mall.

She planned on buying all the supplies she would need for Kari's wedding dress. Now that Sora had taken it upon herself to get it ready, she was putting a lot of work into it. She could feel it already. This was going to be her best creation yet. Screw white, Kari was going to have the most colorful, most exotic dress in all of Tokyo.

Plus, thinking so deeply about this got her mind off of Tai. And a certain eight-year-old who was trying to do just the opposite. Sora adored Tia, but she reminded her way too much of Tai when he was younger.

When Sora took her first break of the day she sat down on a familiar white bench with all her bags. This was the sort of thing that Mimi or Yolei would love. God knows that Yolei definitely needed a break from her all time mothering...

Sure, Sora had gotten rid of some of her tomboyish ways as she grew older, but sometimes she wished it were just like the old days when the only clothing store she'd set foot into would be the one that sold all the cleats and soccer uniforms.

As Sora noticed the giant gumball machine set up right next to her she realized why this white bench in particular was so familiar.

...

_Sora had been eleven. She'd been sitting glumly on this very bench waiting for... you got it... waiting for Tai to show up._

_This had been right after her first break-up. Sora couldn't even remember the boy's name now, but it had seemed like the worst disaster in the world at the time._

_Finally, Tai showed up, late as expected._

_He stood a bit uncomfortably off to the side of the bench, not looking at her._

_Sora's mood had brightened considerably. Tai almost always made things better._

"_So," he started, "My mom told me that shopping fixes almost everything..."_

_Sora looked up and smiled. "So we're going to GameStop, right?"_

_Tai looked at her for the first time that day and his face split into a wide grin. "Exactly!"_

...

Sora smiled to herself. They'd had a great time and being with Tai had brightened her day.

She also remembered the first time that Tai had been dumped and she'd been there for him.

...

_The two friends had been strolling across the grounds. Sora knew that this girl meant close to nothing to him. He probably wouldn't even remember her in the long run._

_But she also knew how much it hurt to be dumped._

_"Just forget about her. It's a well-known fact. High school sucks."_

_"Quite literally for some." Tai muttered_

_Sora had smacked him on the shoulder. "Tai!"_

_"What?" He laughed. "I'm a teenager. It's in the job description to have a dirty mind."_

...

Moments like these made up their childhood. And as much as some times sucked... they were all important.

But the one memory Sora couldn't for the life of her get out of her head was on of she and Tai in GameStop the day at the mall.

...

_GameStop had cheered them both, I mean who didn't love being in a video game store? But Tai had been quiet... a key way to tell when something was wrong. It was fairly dangerous for Tai to be deep in thought._

_"What's wrong?" Sora had asked, coming over to him._

_He shrugged. "Well, you just got dumped."_

_Sora looked at him skeptically. "And __**you're **__upset about this?"_

_"Not exactly. But you got dumped by someone who wasn't me."_

_"... You want to dump me?"_

_"No!" he said exasperated. He finally turned to her with the same intense look that had colored his face the night before. "This means you were dating someone who wasn't me."_

**Review Please! Wow, this was actually done pretty fast. Well, I guess that makes up for not updating in so long...**

**I don't own Digimon. Thanks for all the reviews!**


	8. Chapter Seven: Home

**Chapter Seven: Home**

Sora sighed as the memory faded away, stored safely in her mind for when she'd want to reflect on the past once more. Sora stood, her arms laden with bags.

_Kari,_ she thought _I hope you're grateful._ And knowing Kari, she was probably more grateful than necessary.

Sora peered up through one of the many the skylights that decorated the mall's roof. Her wish to be floating among the clouds had never been stronger.

Sora sighed. Although she could stare at the clouds for hours, Sora wasn't much of a daydreamer. Some people could waste away an afternoon just picturing scenarios of all the 'what ifs', but Sora wasn't one of these people. Not unless the scenario was something that could actually happen...

She rose and gathered her bags once more. But her thoughts must've still been partially in the clouds because she bumped into someone after just a few steps.

A few of her bags fell, but luckily nothing fell out. It would've been a pain trying to get everything back together.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Hey, it's cool." The man picked up the bag and handed it to her. He was tall, tan and even though his hair looked like it had been recently trimmed it stuck up in certain places.

"Thanks."

Then his eyes got a strange glint to them. "I wondered when we would see each other again." His smile was perverted and Sora didn't like it at all. It was just about every high school girl's nightmare, but she was a woman now and far beyond the age of screaming and running off. She was in control. It was a woman's world after all.

So when he said, "What would you say to dinner?"

She coldly replied, "No thank you, I'm married."

The man laughed and said, "Well, duh! Of course you are. Don't you even recognize me, Sora?"

Sora stared at him blankly for a moment. His perverted stalker look had been replaced by a grin that was immature, playful, and childish all in one. It was also familiar...

"_Davis_?"

He laughed again. "Yeah, of course. Who did you think it was? Or do you just have guys flirting with you so often that you're used to turning them down on a regular basis?"

Sora smiled too as Davis took some of her bags for her and they began walking to the exit so Sora could rid herself of the burden and drop these off in her car. Then she might look around for something for herself...

But Davis's next words were like a dropped bomb that made her just want to go home.

"Besides," he said, "I'd never mess with Tai's girl."

Sora stiffened. What was with everybody today? Was the world making it it's own personal mission to get her irritated with every single person she took the time to talk to?

"I'm not Tai's girl." She said firmly and almost as coldly as before. "If I were I'd be married to him, wouldn't I?"

Davis said nothing for a minute. It seemed as if he'd forgotten. As if in Davis's mind they were back in high school.

Then he recovered himself and said, "Right. Sorry. Anyway," he quickly made an attempt to change the subject. "What are all these bags for?"

Personally, Sora didn't think he'd like this conversation much better, but she answered him civilly. "I'm making Kari's wedding dress."

"Oh. I forgot you make clothes now."

Sora huffed a bit impatiently. Her work was a lot more than just 'making clothes'. Besides, that part at least had been a hasty cover-up. Sora hadn't missed the tone of disappointment in Davis's "Oh".

Maybe she just felt like being a bitch today, maybe Sora was still deeply irked by Davis's casual reference to her as "Tai's girl". Whatever the cause, Sora couldn't help herself. Her next question, a bit tauntingly (though she tried to cover it up) was: "And what are your thoughts on the wedding.?"

Her question was demonically innocent.

Now it was Davis's turn to be driven out of his comfort zone. "Uh, well, everyone's happy for them. Really happy..."

"Everyone?"

"Yes." Davis said defensively. "Look, Sora. I've given up on Kari. I-I stopped chasing after her a while back. It was so obviously useless." This last part was bitter and said almost through gritted teeth.

Sora nodded almost imperceptibly. Davis could say whatever he wanted. She heard it in his voice. Davis had never really given up on Kari. If he had wouldn't he have at least tried to make it look like he was making an effort of forgetting the past? Moving on and seeing someone else?

But wasn't that just exactly what she had done? She and Davis were very alike in this certain situation. Sure, she'd married Matt... but had she ever really given up on Tai?

It seemed that way.

Or did it? Was it so obvious to everyone but Matt? Davis didn't even have a clue as to what had been going on lately, but he so comfortably referred to her as "Tai's girl".

But wasn't that just it? She was still Tai's girl, wasn't she?

Now it was Sora's turn to grit her teeth. Because she knew perfectly well that Tai knew it too...

If Davis could tell that any sort of internal battle was occurring within Sora at the moment he gave no notice. They walked to her car in silence.

As she stuffed the last bag into her car's trunk Davis sighed and said, "Look, Sora, I know I'm not usually the brightest guy around... but I'm not blind, you know. You've dug your own grave Sora."

"And what exactly does _that_ mean?" Sora asked, teeth clenched.

But Davis didn't answer and walked away.

Sora got in her car and started the ignition. She was so angry she was seeing red. Was it safe to drive like this?

Whether or not it was, she went through the pattern of driving as was routine. Nothing out of the ordinary happened.

Once on the highway it crossed her mind that for the time being 'home' was at Tai's house.

When she got there she took out her bags and hurried to her room. Tai stayed out of her way. Didn't even emerge from his room... either that or he was at work. Sora didn't really care at the moment. She locked herself into the guest room and started to work. She forced herself to concentrate and worked diligently and ferociously. The way she was working, Kari was going to have the best damn dress in the whole damn world!

Sora's efforts to distract herself partially worked. The thought was at least pushed to the very back of her mind, but it was still there.

Sora had known exactly what Davis had meant. She'd dug her own grave by marrying Matt.

... **Tokyo Airport **...

As Matt got his bag from the luggage retrieval area he was engulfed in a hug by his younger brother.

"Matt!" T.K. cried. He hadn't smiled this much in a while. It had been so long since he'd seen his brother last!

Matt laughed and messed up his hair, something he could do freely now that T.K. wasn't always wearing a hat.

The two of them hurried out to T.K.'s car, chatting amiably.

From what he heard the wedding was coming along nicely though Kari seemed to be in a constant frenzy lately.

The only thing that truly took up space in Matt's mind was that he couldn't wait to be home.

**Review Please!**

**I don't own Digimon. **

**I want you all to thank TaioraWarrior (awesome pen name by the way) for sending me a message that got me to finally find the time to finish this chapter. I really appreciate all the reviews and the support guys, thanks!**


	9. Chapter Eight: Out in the Open

**Chapter Eight: Out In the Open**

Matt's was riding in T.K.'s car when the first difficult conversation arose.

"You know, maybe I should go back home." It had been decided that Matt would stay with T.K. and Kari while waiting for the wedding.

T.K. stiffened just the slightest bit, but couldn't tell whether or not his brother noticed. "Why? I thought you wanted to stay with us?"

"Yeah. I do. It'll be nice to see everyone again, but I'm worried about Sora."

"What's to worry about?" T.K.'s voice was a bit shaky. _Get ahold of yourself. _He commanded silently. _Matt has absolutely no reason to be suspicious... yet._

Matt gave him a strange look. "I haven't talked to her in a week or so and Sora doesn't do so well alone."

T.K. glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and decided that now was as good as any a time to tell him. "Actually, Matt, Sora came down early so she could help out. She's making Kari's wedding dress." The last part was a bit cheerful, but Matt didn't pick up on it and switch focus.

"Really? Is she staying with you guys too?"

This time his brother's pause wasn't lost on Matt. "Uh... no."

Matt's eyes clouded just a bit. Or had T.K. imagined that? He hoped so. "You two didn't make her get a hotel, did you?"

"No." _But soon you might wish we had..._

"Okay, so where is she?"

"... She's staying with Tai."

"Oh."

The worry within him grew. There didn't seem to be anything dark about Matt's 'oh', but he'd already said so himself that Sora didn't do well alone.

A small smile seemed to play on his brother's lips. "That's cool." he said finally. "It'll be good to see them. I can't remember the last time I talked to Tai. How are he and Tia?"

"Good I guess."

The car pulled into the driveway of T.K. and Kari's home. "Don't mind the mess." he said. "We've been pretty busy."

Matt laughed as he got his belongings out of the back. "Trust me, no mess you've made can compare to what I've made. You saw how Dad and I lived."

Once the door was opened Matt gaped. He almost wished T.K. had exaggerated. His neat-freak brother lived here? It wasn't possible! He must've gone insane.

They'd barely been able to open the front door, and every available surface was piled with... stuff. He couldn't say junk because, scary enough, it all looked useful to the wedding in some way, but... just... wow.

T.K. saw the look on Matt's face and grinned sheepishly. "You can put your things anywhere just... beware. Put it in the wrong place and you may never find it again."

"Oh, come on." came a voice from the door way. "It's not that bad."

"Yeah," Matt told Kari. "It really is."

"Be grateful." came a second voice. "The two of us just spent over an hour making sure your room was as clean as possible."

"Hi Yolei." His tone wasn't exactly enthusiastic to see her and he stage whispered to T.K., "She's not staying here too, is she?"

"Hey! I heard that! One more word and you're sleeping on the couch."

"What couch?"

Kari laughed. Matt and Yolei had never been the best of friends or anything, and their personalities tended to clash now and then, but they were joking now.

The laughter seemed to break any tension caused by their mock fight and Matt followed the girls to the back of the house where the spare bedroom was. "So Yolei," Matt joked, "how many kids have you had since I've been gone?"

"Please," Ken stuck his head out the kitchen doorway "don't give her anymore ideas."

Baby Hotaru was in Ken's arms.

Yolei stopped. "Where are the kids?" The look on her face clearly said, _I told you to keep them in the kitchen with you!_

Ken sighed. "Probably in Matt's room."

As Kari led him on Matt could just hear them start. "I told you to watch them!"

"I tried. Do you know how hard it is to do a million things at once?"

"Better than you do. There's only three of them and Hotaru can't even walk yet!"

"Whoever put the word _only _in front of three when you're talking about children?"

And then it ether petered out or they could no longer hear them through the walls.

"Lucky for Yolei that Ken's so patient." Said Matt.

"No kidding."

As they came closer to the guest room they could hear a new argument. "Etsuko! That was mine!"

"You weren't using it!"

Kari smiled slightly. Etsuko always seemed shy... until you put him and the same room as his sister.

...

Sora woke up to the sunlight shining through her window. The shades really didn't help at all.

She sighed and began to get ready for the day.

At breakfast she and Tai even managed to have a civil conversation. It was as if nothing had really happened over the past few days.

"Yolei and Ken came down with their herd."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Kari seems grateful, but it's driving T.K. crazy having Yolei around all the time."

Sora snickered. "I bet he's not the only one." she said, thinking of Ken.

Tia seemed pleased with the direction the was going. Neither adult noticed her smiles.

Tai didn't tell Sora that Matt's plane had landed. He hadn't been told himself.

When everything was getting put away Tai suggested that he move the box out of her closet and into his.

Sora looked away as her cheeks lit up. She truly hadn't done any more prying, but she couldn't blame Tai for wanting to prevent it.

As they walked down the hallway and he bumped into her... was that accidental?

_Stop thinking so much into every little thing! _Sora tried to clear her mind.

Tai picked the box up out of the closet and noticed her watching him. "Does it really take two people to move one box?" He joked.

"Well, this is my room." she shot back.

"Technically, it's mine." he retorted. Except... in a nice way. Tai had put down the box, clearly expecting a longer conversation than just exchanging a few words.

"Does that make it ours?"

They both reddened a bit and Sora couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from him. But at the same time it was okay, because Tai didn't seem able to tear his eyes away from her.

Did Tai have to be so... Tai? It was driving her crazy, but in a good way.

Oh, screw it all. She decided. After all, who would know?

Sora let all thoughts leave her mind. She walked up to him, closer than they'd gotten since their reunion. Before Tai had any time to protest, she kissed him.

And all protests fled Tai's mind as soon as her lips connected with his.

It was quick, and they broke apart smiling... but then they saw Matt standing in the doorway.

"What the hell is this?"

**Review Please! Sorry, it's been so long since I've updated. The story is finally heating up! :)**

**I don't own Digimon.**


	10. Chapter Nine Blood is Thicker Than Water

**Chapter Nine: Blood is Thicker Than Water**

**Tia's P.O.V.**

I never noticed it so much when I was really young, but I've thought a lot about it lately. Random strangers would come up to me when they saw me in the store with my dad. Well, I'm guessing they were friends of my mom or dad's, but they were random strangers to me. Anyway, they would gush over how much I looked like my parents.

I never understood it, even when I first began to pay attention to them. Of course, my first thoughts were, _Well, duh! Who am I supposed to look like?_

The most recent one happened about a week before Aunt Sora came to visit. This old lady introduced herself as one of my mom's friend's mother. It may just be me, but that seems like a bit of a stretch. People with those sorts of connections have full rights to not staying in touch.

She greeted my dad. He responded back politely, but my observation was cut short once she noticed me. She just stared for a moment. Then she got a strange look on her face, but only for a second.

After that second, she started in just like every other friend who I never met did. "You look just like Jalissa!" Then she turned to my dad. "I'm sure she's her mother's child!"

I'm not sure if either of them saw the look I shot her. My dad answered her politely, but I'm sure he was thinking something along the same lines as me.

I have my mother's eyes... and that's as far as the resemblance goes. I am my father's child. Ask anyone who's taken the time to know me.

Thinking about it later, I understood why I'd heard this same comment so many times. People felt the need to tell me this because my mother was dead. Like I needed that reassurance. I'd never known my mother. I hadn't even been able to talk before she was gone.

I'd never called anyone mom. I'd never seen more than an old possession or a picture of her's.

I didn't need to be told I was like my mom. I couldn't miss someone I'd never known. Though I'd never tell my father this, I couldn't love someone I'd never known.

I am my father's child. And it is because I'm my father's child that I'm crawling through the attic, looking through the vents, just 'cause everyone thinks I'm asleep.

I finally reach the one I've been searching for. The one that peeks into the guest bedroom. I'd brought friends up here before and we'd imagined out scenarios of what could go on in this room. But we'd giggle and move on because we knew nothing interesting was going to happen in an old, unused room. Until now at least.

I knew I'd succeeded when they kissed. I'll even admit to squealing a bit. But hey, I'm a little girl, I can get away with it without being given any strange looks. My plan had worked!

Well, I suppose I can't really say that because I never really got to put my plan into action. They'd come to the conclusion I had in the beginning: they were meant to be together. So maybe I hadn't done anything special, it still ended up with the same result.

Things were going perfectly... until Uncle Matt showed up and completely ruined the picture. Somehow, I'd managed to plan out a scheme with my dad and Aunt Sora... and had somehow managed to block out the fact that she was his _wife _completely.

Sora pushed away from my dad. She seemed horrified that she'd done such a thing, but that was nothing compared to Matt's expression.

He didn't even say anything. He just took one last look at his best friend and his wife and then left the house as quickly as possible. Faster than I'd ever seen him. Uncle Matt never ran away from anything! Until now. With a sinking feeling I realized that now the two beneath me may be his ex-best friend and his soon to be ex-wife.

Dad seemed to be in shock.

Aunt Sora had turned away from him. She had her eyes squeezed shut in an effort to keep from crying. Finally, my dad regained his composure. Some of it anyway.

"Sora..." he said, "I-"

But she cut him off. It started out barely more than a whisper, "Get out, Tai." and morphed into a yell as quickly as Matt had left. "Just GET OUT!"

Dad backed out of the room and Sora broke down.

That was as much as I could take. I scurried back down to my room. I was in bed again faster than I could blink. Well, not really, but you get the gist of what I meant.

I wish I could just sink down into darkness. But my brain wouldn't shut up. I was remembering something else that the old ladies would always say.

They go on and on about my parents and something about love at first sight.

I never said anything but I can remember my thoughts perfectly well. _You don't know the first thing about my parents, lady. Dad and Jalissa couldn't have been love at first sight. Why? Because Dad loved someone else first._

...

**Matt's P.O.V.**

I can't remember ever leaving a place quicker.

I was struck with a memory of when I was a kid. It was in the very beginning and Tai and I were arguing. Back then this wasn't such a strange thing. Tai and I were arguing constantly.

As usual, Tai had wanted to charge right in. Even at twelve, he hadn't mastered the whole 'think before you act' concept. It was clearly smarter to retreat. We had every reason to. I was no coward. I never retreated without a reason.

Damn... did I ever have a reason now. All the reasons I've ever had to run away from something... this one topped it all.

So I didn't think about it. I just drove away like I was still sane.

Without thinking at all, I drove to Sora and my house.

I didn't even realize my mistake until I'd opened the door to my empty house. The feeling was like a newly healed wound being ripped back open.

I staggered a bit as I reached my couch and collapsed onto it.

Oh god, I thought with horror, is this what Sora feels everyday when she gets home?

Thankfully, the phone rang, sparing me from having to think out that answer. "Hello?" My voice wasn't much more than a croak.

"Matt?" came my little brother's worried voice. "You haven't been answering your cell phone. Where are you?"

I almost chuckled at that. T.K. was usually a pretty good about using his head, but sometimes he could be kind of dense. 'Where are you'- he'd just called my house phone!

"I- uh... I went home for a little while."

His voice was a bit more gentle. "What happened?" Judging from the way he'd been acting ever since I got here it hit me that he'd probably been expecting something like this to happen. How long had this been going on?

I slowly told him the whole story. I felt a little guilty unloading all this onto him and T.K. must've guessed what I was thinking because the next words out of his mouth were, "Don't worry about this, Matt. You took care of me for all those years; now it's my turn."

He hung up so I did too. Then I was left with the internal darkness once more.

...

T.K.'s voice may have been gentle and soothing when he was talking to his emotionally racked up brother, but on the inside he was fuming.

When Kari walked in and saw the look on his face she had a bit of trouble hiding her emotions. "It's finally happened, hasn't it?"

The fact that she seemed almost excited didn't help T.K.'s attitude any.

"Yeah, it happened." he practically spat out the words. "And it shouldn't have and never would have if you hadn't invited her to stay at your brother's house!"

It wasn't like Kari to have a temper, but these were no ordinary circumstances.

"Chill, T.K.! We all knew it was going to happen eventually!"

"No!" T.K. shouted. "Not all of us! Matt had no idea what was coming and he's the one who'll have to deal with the pain afterward!"

"Oh? And what about Sora? She'll be feeling this too!"

"I'd hope so, it's all her fault!"

"Things happen that shouldn't every single day, T.K.! Maybe she shouldn't have married _your _brother when she was in love with _mine!_"

T.K. was seething. "Matt would do anything for Sora! He loves her!" T.K.'s voice had gotten to the range where it could be classified as dangerously low, but Kari took no notice.

"That's great! In theory! In reality he was never there when she needed him!"

"You're right! People do make mistakes everyday! I never should've asked such a senseless, immoral person to marry me!"

The tears flooded Kari's eyes. "Then get out!"

The only response was their door slamming.

T.K., like Matt, wasn't totally sure where he was going until he got there. Matt's house was quiet, but the silence was anything but peaceful.

Matt looked up in surprise as T.K. stormed through his front door. The first tears fell as his younger brother slammed the door to the guest bedroom behind him.

**Review please! Sorry it's taken so long to update! ^^'**

**I don't own Digimon. It broke my heart having to write about T.K. and Kari fighting. :(**


	11. Chapter Ten: I didn't Name It

**Over 100 reviews... wow! I had a good feeling about this story, but I honestly never thought it would get this much positive feedback. Thanks guys!**

**Chapter Ten**

Matt had thought a lot about coming home and seeing his brother and friends. He and his brother were living together once more, but it was like they weren't really _living_.

Neither of them were moping. Technically, Matt was brooding. But anyone who spent five minutes with him could tell that there really wasn't much of a difference.

T.K was preoccupying himself with every available thing worthy of thought. And his scale of worth had definitely been degraded.

This wasn't to say that nothing good had come of this. Matt's house had never been cleaner. But that was about it.

At Tai's house, Sora hadn't emerged from her room since the 'incident' as it was being referred to.

There hadn't been much activity from anyone in the house besides Tia.

Right after, Tai had retreated to the kitchen. Tia had come out of her room. Even though her father was so miserable, she seemed a bit excited. Their conversation had not been long.

"Does this mean she's staying for good?"

"Not now, Tia."

Tia may have been wise beyond her years, but she still held some of that selfishness that accompanies being young. Also, she'd inherited Tai's one-track mind. It would take her a little while before she could see the big picture.

And what a big picture it was turning out to be!

When you're a Digidestined, your life truly is connected with all of your team mates'.

Yolei had come to stay with Kari as soon as she'd been informed of what had happened.

Kari was an absolute mess.

Yolei had taken over since arriving at her best friend's house. Sometimes being bossy, controlling, and a bit selfish could come in handy.

She had already told Tai to stay where he was and deal with his own problems. She was now in the process of trying to convince Kari that this was nothing more than a 'trivial marital spat'.

As far as Yolei could tell, Kari hadn't stopped sobbing since T.K. had left. "Stupid, marital spats don't send your husbands out the door!"

It surprised Yolei that Kari had been able to get the words out. In a way she was right, but Yolei wasn't going to tell her that.

...

For someone who was moping so quietly, it was surprising that T.K.'s actions were annoying Matt so quickly.

After Matt had snapped at him, T.K. had gone to the guest room and was now laying on his back, staring at the ceiling.

Matt's own heartbreak was now being overshadowed by guilt. As much as he hated to think about it, maybe he and Sora weren't meant to be. But he was _not_ going to tear his brother's relationship apart just because his own wasn't working out.

Matt didn't want to dwell on his thoughts, but he'd come to a decision. He grabbed his car keys off the kitchen table and headed back to the guest room. T.K. had draped his arm over his eyes.

Matt didn't find this surprising. He couldn't count how many times he'd heard that 'the answers wouldn't fall from the sky'. But if you stared at one thing long enough, your thoughts would eventually take form, and from that form, you may get your answer.

Just one look and Matt was sure T.K. had gotten his answer. He was sure T.K. liked the answer. It was so obviously what he wanted. But he wasn't sure how to get it. It is said that the eyes are a passageway into the soul, but Matt could see all this without once looking at his brother's eyes.

"I'm going out for a while, okay?" he said softly.

T.K. nodded, barely. He didn't look up or even say goodbye, and Matt had no doubt that he wouldn't move until he got back.

Matt started his car and pulled out of his driveway. Before he was even off his street he'd called Yolei.

"Hello."

"Yolei? This is Matt. The wedding is back on. Tell Kari."

He hung up before she could ask any questions. That's all she needed to know right now.

...

It wasn't that long, but it felt like forever when Matt pulled into Tai's driveway. He stared up at the house. No one moved by the window, so he guessed that no one knew he was there yet.

Finally, Matt willed himself to get out of the car and walk up the steps to Tai's front door. The door was unlocked, and any other time he would've felt like he was intruding, but now, he let himself in.

He didn't see Tai as he walked in farther so he went all the way back to Sora's room. She was sitting on her bed with her back to him. "Hey." he said quietly.

She spun around when she heard his voice. She was a mess to say the least, but Matt knew it couldn't be any worse than how he himself looked.

"Hi." she answered, stunned.

They were in silence for a moment. Then Sora said, "I guess it's over, huh?"

"Yeah." And with that he left her to her lonesome once more.

It took it a minute to sink in, but Sora realized that this was the best outcome she could've gotten. Sora was tired of having to choose between what was right and what she wanted.

...

Matt went and found Tai next. He was in the living room, sitting on the couch. He was just as surprised as Sora when Matt came in the room.

"Matt... what are you doing here?"

Matt took a deep breath. "Tai. It's over between Sora and me."

Tai's face took on and expression of grief. "Matt, I'm so-"

Matt held up his hand to cut him off. "Tai, you're obviously the one that she wants. I'm not sure just what I did wrong yet, but whatever you do, make sure you don't make that same mistake."

Matt left the room, the deed done.

...

"Come on, Kari." Yolei had pulled her out of her bedroom, surrounded by her mess of tissues and was now dragging her to the car.

Kari's face was still a bit blotchy, and her eyes were still red, but the tears had finally come to an end.

Kari looked up. The sun was just setting. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

...

"Time to get up T.K.!" Matt hollered with a fake cheerfulness that T.K. hadn't heard since his mother had tried to get him up for school.

T.K. was startled out of his misery position by Matt's voice. He hadn't even known his brother was in the room.

"What?" he asked, confused.

Matt looked so pleased it was a bit scary. Especially considering what had happened so recently.

"Come on." Matt literally dragged T.K. out of the room by the arm that had previously been covering his face. Before T.K. knew what was going on he was out in the car and Matt was driving the two of them out of the city.

...

By the time they reached the park it was dark and the only light they could see were the street lamps guiding the way.

Matt parked the car and the two brothers got out.

Matt walked with T.K. to the start of the path that would bring them to the middle of the park. "Now, you're on your own." Matt said.

T.K. was still utterly confused. "Wait, _what_?" Matt pushed him onto the path.

"Here, take these." Matt forced his car keys into T.K.'s hand and gave him another push down the path.

T.K. sighed, silently agreeing to go along with whatever his brother had planned. "What now?" he asked, pocketing the keys.

Matt smiled. "Follow the yellow brick road." Matt turned and walked back the way they'd come, disappearing into the shadows.

T.K. sighed and did as he was told. When he got to the little clearing in the middle his heart soared. The clearing was surrounded by trees. There was nothing but a little old bench directly in the middle. And sitting on that bench, looking just as confused as he was, was the most beautiful girl in his world.

**Review please! I'm sure you can all guess who's there. ;)**

**The next chapter will be the last one. **

**I would like to thank everyone. First, I'd like to thank every reviewer I've gotten in the course of this story. (Wow, this sounds final and I haven't even gotten to the last chapter yet.) I'm sure I've said it before, but it's really appreciated. **

**Second, the most recent review I've gotten. It was by someone named Wow. Go ahead and read the review if you want, but I am not here to rant about how if you can't stand the story, don't review. I'm guessing you're a Sorato fan... just saying. Anyway, your review was not at all nice, but that's not why I noticed it. You were the 111 reviewer! XD THANK YOU SO MUCH! It really made my day, even if you didn't like the story. :)**

**I don't own Digimon.**

**Review please!**


	12. Epilogue

**Chapter 11: Happy Endings (Epilogue)**

_Kari looked up and saw T.K. with a look of shock on his face at seeing her. Surprisingly, she didn't fall to pieces. Kari was all cried out. _

_And when T.K. took another tentative step into the clearing Kari jumped up and gave him the biggest hug possible. _

_T.K. smiled lovingly and hugged her back and in that moment he knew that everything was fixed. They were going to be okay..._

**Present Day**

"I now pronounce you man and wife."

There was a lot of cheering as T.K. and Kari kissed. It had taken forever, but they got there. And Kari made a beautiful bride.

It was shaping up to be a wonderful ending to their latest adventure, but there were more surprises to come at the reception.

T.K. and Tai had both taken a break from all the dancing to get a drink. When Tai glanced back over to the dance floor he almost choked.

"Look at that!" he exclaimed. "Matt's dancing with Jun!"

T.K. smiled. "Yeah, he said they were getting along better. Apparently she's gotten over her fangirl stage and sees him as a real person now."

Tai raised his eyebrows and T.K. continued. "That's not all, either. Look, Davis brought a girlfriend."

Tai smiled.

It looked like more than one problem had been resolved.

**Review! Yes, the epilogue was just as short as the prologue. I don't own Digimon!**

**Okay, here is my little speech. I never expected this story to get so many reviews. ^^' I thought it was an interesting idea and it was sort of a what-the-heck moment. I only got an account so I could see how it would turn out. I never expected to get 121 reviews! So I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed. Be patient I will get to you.**

_**Lachelle92**_**: Unless the reviews page isn't set up like I think it is, you were my first reviewer! Thank you so much! All you put was: Good. Keep going (And a face I don't know how to make), but that's all I needed for motivation! Thanks! I would also like to thank you for favorite-ing the story and me as an author. ^^**

_**patroclo**_**: My second reviewer. I've actually PMed you many times and I'm pretty sure I still forgot to ask you what your pen name means. Anyway, I always looked forward to your reviews! You tended to leave long ones, which I loved! Also, something I thought was extremely special: for those of you who don't know, he wrote his whole profile in Spanish, then translated it in English! I thought that was really cool and wish I could do that. I would also like to thank you for favorite-ing the story and favorite-ing me as an author. ^^**

_**bored100: **_**I can't remember if you reviewed more than once, so I'll have to go back and check. Rereading your review reminded me to thank everyone who's been with me ever since I only had up one chapter. Because the prologue was inexcusably short and I appreciate everyone who saw the potential this story had from the beginning. (Even when I didn't) So thanks! **

**Next up is **_**DarkbladerX666.**_** Very cool pen name. I've seen your name a few times. Thank you for reviewing! You are one of the many people who brought it to my attention that this was actually a very unique story. My first thought was, honestly? No one has thought of this before? I didn't think it was very original, but thanks so much!**

_**firefoxsucks**_**: You are another reviewer who I've seen many times. :) Also with me from the first chapter on. Thank you so much! And thanks for favorite-ing me as an author and favorite-ing the story. ^^**

_**MegumiFire: **_**Another pen name I really liked. First showed up as a reviewer in chapter 2. :) Not the longest reviewer but I liked them all the same! **

_**Tachi-Sora: **_**Responding to your first review, hi! :) I don't mean to sound rude but is your pen name supposed to be Taichi-Sora? Thank you so much for reviewing!**

_**Rukia635241: **_**I'm pretty sure I know how you came up with your pen name. Bleach fan? You're another one I'll have to check to see if you reviewed more than once, but I really appreciated the review I see! :)**

_**duckie lover 151: **_**You've become a very good friend of mine. :) We've actually planned out a few stories together. (none of which I've posted yet) I don't know if there are any other joint stories on here yet, but we may be the first! :)**

_**Guibin: **_**Not sure how to pronounce your name, but thanks for the review! I'll have to check if you've reviewed more than once. (Not trying to insult anyone, I just like to keep track of these things.) Thanks for favorite-ing my story! Ah, just checked, you did! ^^ Thank you!**

_**CherrygirlUK19: **_**Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you enjoyed the story and thank you for favorite-ing it! :)**

_**Trapt87: **_**Thanks for the review! Another pen name I like. Thanks for favorite-ing the story! I'm still trying to figure out who your profile picture is of...**

_**Southy the Otaku: **_**Okay, I love your pen name! I was just talking to you the other day, actually. Thanks for the review! Your reviews were also pretty long, which I appreciated. But what I appreciated more than that was that a lot of your reviews were constructive criticism. :) Not that I don't love the reviews that simply say that they love the story, but reviews like these are special, you know? Thanks for favorite-ing the story! :) I also think your profile picture is really cool.**

_**RabbitArchangel: **_**I actually don't remember seeing your review before, sorry. ^^' But I do appreciate the review. Short review, but I liked it. :)**

_**TaioraWarrior: **_**Thank you for the enthusiasm you've shown with this story! :) Thank you so much for the reviews you sent! Thank you for favorite-ing me as an author!**

_**Drake-El: **_**Thank you for reviewing! Sorry, I'm running a bit low on creativity and I don't really have much else to say. **

_**WordWarrior192: **_**You changed your pen name halfway through the story. Personally, I like the new one. Also, I love your new profile picture! ^^ Thanks for the reviews! I've read 2 of your stories actually... Thanks for favorite-ing me as an author and thanks for favorite-ing the story!**

_**xoelizabethxo: **_**Thanks for the review!**

_**Trunks Ishida: **_**Another pen name I love. And I loved your review! It's nice to know that there's a Sorato fan out there that enjoyed this story. Plus, I love the faces you added at the end of your story.**

_**fireangel08: **_**thanks for the review! Usually I can't sit through reading a story that already has 9 chapters no matter how good it is, so thanks! Thanks for favorite-ing the story! I also like your pen name and love your profile picture!**

_**saveme57: **_**Thanks for the review!**

_**LordPata: **_**It is actually sort of an honor to get a review from you. I've looked at your profile so many times! So... it was just sort of special, you know? Thank you so much for favorite-ing the story!**

_**FirePetals: **_**Thank you for your review! Thanks for favorite-ing me and the story!**

_**HCO lovee xo: **_**Thanks for the review! I'm glad you love the story! Thanks for favorite-ing the story!**

_**secret354: **_**Thanks for reviewing! I really like your profile picture! I loved that movie! I watched it so many times the tape broke. :( **

_**RutiSuperman: **_**You are my most recent reviewer and I haven't gotten a chance to check out your profile yet! I thank you so much for reviewing! And I like your pen name. **

**And last but not least, I would like to thank all my anonymous reviewers:**

**Lila**

**Lola**

**digimon-love**

**Taiora-fan**

**yasnu **

**CAP**

**Lilly**

**Regjin**

**Nigan**

**Miyuki**

**lpfreak**

**Idalin**

**Taichi-fan **

**rezer.91**

**Pola**

**Lima**

**Digi-fan**

**Feride**

**Iki**

**Ibadete**

**two unnamed anonymous reviewers (possibly the same person)**

**Dini**

**heyman**

**10vescream**

**Wow**

**and N'awww**

**And I would like to thank anyone in the future who reads this story and reviews it! :)**


End file.
